


Scary Movie

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Mitch is not enjoy the movie they picked.





	Scary Movie

Auston leaned forward, staring hard at the dark tv screen in anticipation, as the man slunk down the hallway.

“He’s so gonna get it,” Willy sounded far too gleeful.

Mitch let out a whimper, “But he’s my favourite.”

“He’s definitely ending up dead,” Kappy agreed, cause of course he’d agree with Willy.

“But why?”

But the room had descended into silence as the guy on the screen crept though the dark hallway. They all watched the screen expectantly waiting for...

“AHHHHHHHHH!”

Even though they had all been expecting it everyone of them jumped as the murder lunged out of a room and the character fell to a particularly bloody death.

“Man, I just about dumped the popcorn,” Willy complained, picked up the few strays that had escaped and throwing them at Freddie. Who ignored him.

“How about you don’t?” Zach grabbed a handful. “It’s the only good thing here. Do we really need to be watching this?”

“Oh come on it’s not that bad,” Willy protested.

“Yes, they are,” Freddie answered. “It’s an interesting premise though. Knowing that entering this building is a gamble and that surviving is the ultimate win.”

“Too bad none of them are surviving,” Connor muttered.

“I wonder if this is one of those movies where only like the murderer is gonna survive.” Auston stretched, leaning back against the couch cushions, slinging his arm over Mitch’s shoulders.

Mitch’s very tense shoulders.

Auston glanced over at him.

Mitch’s blue eyes were impossibly wide, still staring at the screen. And under his arm he could feel Mitch trembling slightly.

“Marns?” Auston whispered, leaning closer.

Mitch jumped, head whipping around to look at Auston.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Auston continued to whisper, trying not to attract the attention of the others. Though out of the corner of his eye he could see Freddie watching them. Auston tightened his arm around Mitch’s shoulders. “It’s just a movie. None of its real.”

“I know that,” Mitch hissed back, turning his gaze back to the tv and ignoring Auston.

Obviously this conversation was over.

Auston huffed and turned his attention back to the movie. Not that he paid very much attention to it. Spending the next half an hour watching Mitch instead. Watching Mitch get paler with every graphic murder. His eyes never closed but Auston could see his hands curled into fists.

Finally Auston had had enough. He stretched, a move that got Mitch’s attention. And then got to his feet.

“We’re gonna head home.” Auston declared as Willy looked up at him.

“What the movies only half over?”

“I’ve got a thing in the morning,”Auston shrugged.

Willy pouted.

Auston knew that Freddie knew what was the real reason for them leaving but of course he didn’t comment.

“Ready,” Auston asked Mitch, who nodded, wide eyes still training on the tv. But he scrambled up off the couch as Auston headed for the door.

“Have a good night,” Zach called. “Try not to the serial killers get you in your sleep.”

“Gee thanks,” Auston glared towards him. He handed Mitch his coat, who slowly pulled it on, moving as though he was almost in a trance.

“Night,” Auston called pulling Mitch out of the apartment.

Once the door was closed and they were waiting for the elevator Auston said, “Hey, Mitchy, it’s okay. No ones coming to get you. I promise. I’d never let anyone get you.”

Mitch shook his head slightly.

Auston pulled him into a hug. “I promise.”

Mitch buried his face against Auston’s coat. “I feel sick,” he muttered.

Auston kept him close, rubbing his back slightly. “You know what just take a deep breath and forget about it. And next time Willy suggests a horror movie we’ll go find something else to do.”

Mitch groaned slightly. “And listen to the teasing?”

“They’ll have to deal with me if they do.” Auston promised.

Mitch almost laughed against his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Auston tightened his grasp on Mitch. “I should have made you leave earlier.”

“But you like those movies,” Mitch protested.

Auston leaned closer, whispering in his ear, “Guess what? I like you better.”

Mitch laughed but it was a weak impersonation of his usual laugh and he remained pressed up against Auston. And his grip on Auston’s shirt tightened as he said, “Can...Can I stay over at your place tonight? I...I just.”

Auston interrupted. “Of course. I’ll protect you from the boogie men.”

Mitch shuddered. “Could you not give me more scary things to think about?”

Auston smirked. “Fine,”he nudged Mitch chin up, leaning down to capture his mouth. “Okay, how about I distract you instead?”

A smile, a real smile, finally appeared as Mitch kissed him back.

And both jumped as the elevator finally opened.


End file.
